I'm ok
by Mel Writer
Summary: Summary: "Sex with Xanxus was everything Tsuna had thought it would be, and more. Just as fun, just as passionate, just as thrilling... and just as painful." Tsuna cries and Xanxus comforts. Love... happens. part 3 of the 'I'll Take It' verse


This is the next in the series for Tsuna and Xanxus. Part 3, I guess?

Summary: "Sex with Xanxus was everything Tsuna had thought it would be, and more. Just as fun, just as passionate, just as thrilling... and just as painful." Tsuna cries and Xanxus comforts. Love... happens.

Warning? Whatever. It's rated 'M', so...

* * *

Sex with Xanxus was everything Tsuna had thought it would be, and more. Just as fun, just as passionate, just as thrilling... and just as painful. Tsuna hadn't been prepared for the pain – well, okay, he _was_ prepared for some pain; he was a virgin before Xanxus in so many different aspects – but the pain he felt wasn't purely physical. No, he felt pain deep in his chest as he lay there, a sticky mess between his legs, lungs burning for air he didn't dare give it, and tears pushing at his eyes from behind tightly sealed eye lids.

It _hurt_ , and Tsuna wasn't even sure why. He pulled in a deep breath, slowly, but try as he might, he couldn't let it out in a controlled way. It came out in a low sob and he curled around on his side, facing away from Xanxus. The other man had fallen asleep nearly 10 minutes ago, their activities ending nearly another 10 before that – and Tsuna _still_ was trying not to cry.

He pulled both hands up to cover his face as he felt Xanxus shift at his back, a huff of the man's breath fell across his neck. He held his own breath so he didn't let on that he was actually just _this_ close to tears, and waited for Xanxus to fall back to sleep. He tried to keep still as a sob forced past his lips again and Xanxus all but jolted up in bed.

"Tsuna? What-"

Shame washed over Tsuna as their eyes met, and Xanxus' face was suddenly obscured by tears. Xanxus looked scared, genuinely terrified for Tsuna, and all the smaller brunette could do was cry and worry the other man more.

But then Xanxus moved. He stood from the bed and for a moment, Tsuna knew, he just _knew_ he had fucked up everything. Xanxus was going to leave him, and Tsuna would never again find love, and-

And Xanxus was suddenly there again, settling down on the floor next to Tsuna's side of the bed. He held out a small bottle of water and from what Tsuna could make out, Xanxus looked ready to join him in tears.

"I'm sorry." Xanxus said, his voice shaky and low.

"For what? I'm the idiot crying for no reason here." Tsuna's voice was worse, barely a whisper in the near silence of their hotel room. He forced himself to move his hand out of his face and found Xanxus holding a box of tissues with his other hand.

"I hurt you, didn't I... shit I-"

Tsuna reached a hand out, comforting his larger lover and carding a hand through silky black hair. "No," he sobbed. "You didn't hurt me. I really don't know what's wrong with me." Xanxus leaned into the touch, turning to place a small kiss on Tsuna's wrist. Tsuna plucked a tissue from the box and dried his eyes as best he could while Xanxus put the box back on the night stand. With shaky arms, Tsuna sat up and struggled to move over enough to pull Xanxus on the bed with him.

Xanxus came easily, perching himself on the very edge of the bed because he loved Tsuna, but he didn't really believe the other when _'you didn't hurt me'_ was said with pain and tears. After all, he was _Xanxus_ , he was a mean and terrible assassin. No matter how much he loved someone, he would never be loved back. That's just how it was, how it had always been, right? Not even Tsuna-

"What ever you're thinking needs to stop right now." Tsuna's voice was still shaky, but it was hard and commanding too, and it pulled Xanxus from his thoughts to the matter at hand. Tsuna grabbed the water bottle from Xanxus, but rather than take a sip, he set it on the stand next to the box of tissues and slid forward, attempting to wrap his arms around his lover's neck. Xanxus saw what he was trying to do, so he met Tsuna halfway, pulling the slighter man into his lap and falling back onto the bed, Tsuna all curled up on his chest.

They spent the next couple of minutes all cuddled up, Tsuna sniffling here and there, Xanxus attempting to clam the other.

"I know it's taboo or whatever to talk about your ex's, but who was your first kiss?" Xanxus asked suddenly. The question was so out there, so random it caught Tsuna off guard. He raised himself again, looking down at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen and asked as eloquently as he could.

"What."

Xanxus shrugged. How he managed to do that while still looking like the majestic mother fucker he was baffled Tsuna as much as the question had. Xanxus continued on like he hadn't heard Tsuna's response.

"Mine was just before the Ninth adopted me. This little girl was crying – well, she was maybe a year older than me at the time, but still, she was crying from these bullies. They were calling her stupid because her parents couldn't afford to send her to school. So I beat them bloody and she kissed me as thanks for saving her."

Tsuna hummed as he settled back down on Xanxus' chest. He shivered and realized then that they were still both very naked, and Xanxus immediately took to moving them on the bed, getting back under the covers. Tsuna snuggled back under his lovers chin and sighed.

"Mine was Gokudera Hayato." he said simply. "I was still coming to terms with the thought of being gay, and since he was my only friend at the time, I confided in him. I confessed everything. Form thinking I was gay, to how, or rather _who_ I thought I was gay for. He went silent and I thought he was just trying to figure out how to tell me I was insane for liking a guy that had just tried to kill me, or that he was thinking of a polite way to tell me that being gay was wrong or whatever." Tsuna paused, collecting his thoughts.

"He asked me out." he laughed a little at the way Xanxus jolted.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Turns out, he had liked me for a while."

"So you kissed him and turned him down? That's... not gonna lie babe, that's a little mean."

Tsuna laughed. "Well, actually, we dated for a good three weeks." He sat up a little , lifting his head up on Xanxus' chest, head on his hand and elbow on the other's chest. Tsuna looked down at Xanxus' incredulous look and smiled. "We broke it off mutually; we liked each other more as friends than anything else." Xanxus' chest rumbled in good humour and Tsuna snuggled under the man's throat again.

"I love you." he breathed, and Xanxus stopped moving, stopped breathing for a good long moment.

"Xan-"

"I told you not to say that unless you mean it." Xanxus growled and then he was moving, sitting up and shoving Tsuna off him. Tsuna caught the panicked look in his eyes, and quickly captured the man before he could get far. Tsuna was a candidate for Vongola Tenth, he had his strength still. He pulled, slamming the man back down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, ignoring the way their bare cocks rubbed together. Now wasn't the time. In a few moments, perhaps, but not now.

"I do mean it." Tsuna said harshly, though his smile betrayed his adoration for the man under him. "And I'll say it again and again. You are mine now, and I love you. Even if you wanted to, you can't leave me. I won't let you." He finished his words with a soft kiss to the man's lips, letting the passion between them bloom in the heat of it. Xanxus flipped them and ground down, and Tsuna gasped and groaned when he felt Xanxus' re-awakened member against his own.

"Say it again." Xanxus growled into Tsuna's throat, hands leaving bruises on Tsuna's hips.

"You're mine, I love you." he whispered, loving everything the man was doing. He offered his neck to the man more openly, tilting his head back and allowing the man to bite down as he growled.

"Again!"

Tsuna switched to Italian, knowing it really got the man going. _"Mine!"_

One of Xanxus' hands slipped lower, a finger slid into Tsuna and he hummed in pleasure, spreading his legs in grateful need. After a moment, Xanxus pulled his fingers back, lifted Tsuna's leg and brought his hips closer, the head of his cock playing at Tsuna's entrance. One large hand stayed at Tsuna's hip, keeping Tsuna moaning at the closeness, but far enough that he couldn't just fuck himself on Xanxus. His other lay on Tsuna's neck, stilling the smaller man. Xanxus leaned down and whispered against Tsuna's lips.

"Again..."

Tsuna dug both hands into Xanxus' hair and pulled, biting on the other's lower lip to get his point across. _"Mine."_ he snarled and Xanxus snapped his hips forward with a wicked smirk, tightening his grasp on Tsuna's throat. Pleasure filled both men for a second time that night, and orgasm took them both by surprise, quicker than they had expected.

They collapsed together under the blankets, and Tsuna took a moment to realize that the hurt and pain he had felt not 20 minutes ago was all but gone. He smiled into Xanxus' chest, placing a kiss on his collar bone.

"You ok now?" Xanxus asked, his breath ghosting across Tsuna's face, his voice rugged and oh so enticing. Tsuna smiled.

"Yeah... I'm ok..."

* * *

So someone commented on the last one 'You write the best passionate scenes!' and apparently I had to best myself... thoughts? Also, I wrote this at work, and now I feel kinda sleazy.


End file.
